Businesses may provide its employees with payment products that can be used by the employees to cover approved expenses associated with using various assets associated with the businesses. For example, a business may own or lease a plurality of vehicles for various purposes, such as goods transportation, fulfilling delivery orders, and/or employee travel related to the business. The business may cover expenses that are associated with the vehicles, such as the fuel cost and/or the maintenance cost of the vehicles. Further, the business may furnish the drivers of the vehicles with payment products, such as financial services cards and/or fuel cards that may be used by the drives to cover the approved expenses.
Co-relating and cross-checking information provided by the payment products associated with the employees and the assets of the business used by the employees can provide greater business insights, such as asset usage pattern of the employee, payment card and asset usage statistics associated with the employee, fraudulent or unauthorized usage statistics, and so on. In addition, co-relating and cross-checking information provided by mobile phones associated with the employees and the assets of the business used by the employees can provide further business insights. A quick and easy co-relation and cross-checking of information associated with the payment product, mobile phone and/or asset can be achieved by pairing or linking each payment product of an employee and/or mobile phone of the employee with the respective one or more assets used by the employee.
Conventional technology for pairing payment products and/or mobile computing devices to assets require a user to query each employee to obtain identifiers associated each of the payment product associated with the employee, the mobile computing device associated with the employee, and the asset used by the employee. Further, the user has to manually enter the information obtained through the query and manually record matching pairs of the payment products/mobile computing devices and assets. In other words, pairing using conventional technology depends on manual entry and matching operations which can be both time and cost-intensive. Further, conventional technology may be subject to inevitable human error which may result in inaccurate business insights for the businesses. Thus, there is a need for a technology that addresses the above-mentioned deficiencies.